1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective device for occupants of a motor vehicle in the case of a side impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2012 008 391 A1 discloses an occupant protective system for a motor vehicle having an airbag that can be filled via a gas generator. The air bag is folded and received in a backrest of the vehicle seat. However, the air bag that has been unfolded by the gas extends between two seats.
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective device for occupants of a motor vehicle in the case of a side impact that is known as a “far-side impact”, and more particularly to provide a protective device that is arranged on an inner side of a front seat and ensures a movement of the occupant by holding the occupant in the seat.